


The Amazon and the Cat

by SarahJaneS



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (2004), Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, DC Universe Online, The Batman (Cartoon), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story- a smut tale- about Catwoman and Wonder Woman.<br/>When Wonder Woman comes to town, Selena Kyle sets the perfect trap to lure her into her love nest. But does she get more than she's bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazon and the Cat

      Selina let the rope cinch around her leg to free her hands. This allowed her to bring the binos to her eyes to take in the scene.  
She had spent a good part of a month planning this out - what to say, what to do- now all she needed to do was act the part.  
A smile broke over her lips, gleaming white in contrast to the back of her costume. Tonight she was the Catwoman, and she was getting ready to pounce on her mouse.  
Selena was not one for hopeless romantics. She played around with Bruce, sure enough, but didn't take to flights of fancy for anything more than what it was. She was content just finding love from Isis and her other cats, and thought it best to not get tangled up in that big nest of yarn called a relationship.

      That being said, when the newspaper announced an exhibit of Amazonia artifacts dating back centuries well... she couldn't resist.  
Maybe she would have company tonight, maybe not. Either way it would lure the mouse out of hiding and that was Selena's main intent.  
Putting her binos back in her sack, she slid the rest of the way onto the museum rooftop and skulked over to the skylight window.  
      "I figured it would be you, Selena," a voice called from the shadows and Selena groaned. "You were always the museum type."  
      "Oh give it a rest, Bruce," Selena said with a wave of her hand and let out a huge theatrical sigh. "You are not what I'm here for."  
      She leaned over to work her claw picks into the window lock of the museum and could sense without seeing that the man behind her broke away from the shadows, and was coming towards her.  
      "What do you mean by that?" He asked, probing for clues; solving all his lovely mysteries. Well she sure got a doozy for him this time. Hell, she didn't understand most of it herself.  
      Selena lifted the window and turned to smile at him. She reached behind her back to unhook her climbing rope, and then spread her arms wide.  
     "Have any visitors at your mansion tonight, Brucey? Maybe you could use her help." And with that, she twisted her slender frame and dove through the window head first. She supposed she didn't need to be so theatrical. But well...Bruce always brought out the worst in her.  
Falling from such a height was no real concern. She reached for the whip slung to her waist and deftly lashed it out to hook on one of the supportive rafters. The whip snagged and held, and Selena dangled over the museum taking it all in.  
      She supposed Batman might jump in after her but she hoped he didn't. Maybe he would actually take her suggestion and get his house guest to join him. She doubted that too. More than likely, he will sit up there and wait for her grand escape and then nab her on the run. So predictible.  
Finding a high display case nearby, Selena swung towards it, using her whip like a pendulum, and then released the whips grip with a practiced twist of her wrist. She landed softly on the display case and purred; pleased with herself.  
      She scanned the other display cases, her goggles illuminating all the treasures inside, until her eyes fell on it. A single gold ringlet stated to be the crown of Aphrodite herself. It was a slim white gold that was decorated in subtle spread of rubies so that it took on the appearance of flames when worn properly in the hair. Not her cup of tea, but there was a certain other person who might appreciate it just long enough that Selena could admire it before she was thrown into a jail cell somewhere.  
Ah well. The things she does for love.  
      Selena swung over to the display in question, and went to work cutting into it from the top. She used a small electric torch from her pack as the metal was too thick for her claws, and cut a small hole large enough to fit the crown through. Using a nylon cord and hook, she deftly eased the hook through the crown. This was the tricky part. Selena steadied her breath, and then jerked on the cord, bringing the crown flying out of the hole and into her paws.  
      The alarms would be silent, but there would most definitely be alarms, and while Selena could evade the bat, she didn't want to deal with all of Gotham’s finest. Putting the crown in her bag, she went to make her getaway. She turned and saw Batman towering over her, coming at her in full force, and before she could react, his boot connected hard with her shoulder. Selena tumbled backwards off the display case, and fell hard to the floor below.  
      Not letting herself become a target, she was to her feet a second later and running for the closest possible exit. She had studied maps of the museum and knew where almost all the exits were. She could hear Batman by the flap of his cape, and she knew he was trying to circle around her. Selena pushed to run harder; faster, and soon the exit was upon her.  
      Batman had caught up to her then, and tried to grab at her arm. She reached out and scratched his face, desperate to get away, and he stumbled back a bit. She felt bad for this, never doing harm to his face before, but it was all the window she needed and she slipped out the door without further incident.  
      Selena ran. And when she saw an advantage, she climbed. Batman would not stop pursuing her but now that she's no longer cornered, he would never catch up to her. Good riddance anyway. He was meddling and she didn't want to risk losing her new gift. No reason he needed to get his nose into her business, it wasn’t a gift for him after all.  
      "What exactly did she say?" Asked Diana as her delicate fingers worked fine sutures onto Bruce’s face. Hard to keep a pretty-boy playboy image with a few nice claw marks running down your face.  
      "She just said I should have you help me," said Bruce gruffly.  
      "Awe don't be jealous, Bruce, I'm sure she still loves you." Diana teased but he didn't bite.  
      "This doesn't make sense. Catwoman steals cat artifacts. She steals cat’s eye gems. She burns down warehouses that house cosmetics in which cats were used in testing. She does not get an ancient Amazonian artifact and then high tail it. Why didn’t she steal the cat totem like I expected her to? It threw me and allowed her to get away because I expected her to be predictable. And then she did this,” Bruce traced fingers along the sutures on his face. “This is a very personal theft, but not for her. It's almost like she was trying to reach out to you, Diana."  
      "Me?" Diana exclaimed, genuinely surprised, "why me?”  
      "You're an Amazonian princess and she stole an Amazonian crown."  
      "That's not what I meant, “Diana said with a role of her eyes, "and besides how could she even know I am here?"  
       Bruce scowled. "It's difficult not to notice when Wonder Woman visits your town."

      Selena polished the crown ringlet until it gleamed, and then placed it gently on a small pink pillow. Hmm. Maybe she should use a red pillow. Or black? Everything looks good in black.  
      A knock at her door, and Selena glided over to the entranceway of her condo. She was dressed in her satin robe, not much else beneath, but she had little worry of being able to take care of herself if trouble arose. She opened the door to find her friend Arnie scratching at stubble on his chin.  
      "Arnie!" She exclaimed, genuinely glad to see him, and threw her arms around the short man in a quick hug. He blushed furiously, probably imagining the robe coming a bit lose in the embrace, but kept his eyes lowered respectively. "Did you get what I asked, Arnie?" The short man cleared his throat.  
      "Um. Of course miss Kyle. No job is too hard for me."  
      "Good. Good. Expect a reward for your services. Thank you, Arnie." The small man gave his head a slight bow and handed her a long slender box before departing.  
      Selena took the box to her table and slipped slender fingers into its creases. Cracking it open, she purred at the contents inside. One perfectly beautiful rose, colored in deep shades of red and black.  
      "So if she is sending me a message, how do I find her to ask what that message is?" Diana asked. Bruce seemed increasingly sullen and begrudged to admit he had any idea. Which in all truth he might not. Diana sighed and thought it best to give the man some space. It was not as though she were his lover or anything. She was his guest and if she wanted to go out for a little excitement in the city, well who was he to keep her pent up inside?  
       "Bruce, I'm going to go look for some clues. Maybe go back to the crime scene. Why don't you just relax and I'll be back before you know it." Diana didn't wait for a response but instead grabbed her leather jacket and made her way outside.  
      She hadn't brought her jet, with limited airspace to land the thing in Gotham, so instead the Amazon was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, jacket and boots. It's as good an outfit as any to kick some kitty cat ass. Outside her motorcycle was propped in Bruce’s pull through. She climbed on and kicked it into life.  
      Selena brushed her arms against the slight chill of the rooftop wind, and admired the large neon lit billboard that shone down on Gotham like a beacon. On it simply read "Diana, come alone."  
      Selena smiled, and stretched out her long arms against the night. Her black slip dress fit her perfectly, and her hair, cut short, framed her face in black. Behind her, a chef she hired was busy setting out plates of some of her favorite courses: braised lamb chops with eggplant and mint, peas slow cooked in cream, and scallion’s sautéed in oyster sauce. Just thinking about it made her want to hum. She just hoped Diana liked it. Because tonight, she was giving the woman and option and she sincerely hoped that she would chose correctly. When he was finished, she sent the chef away so that they could be alone. Pouring herself some wine, the feline found a comfortable place to sit and wait on her Peruvian cushioned outdoor sofa. She hoped she didn't have to wait long.  
      It did not take long for Diana to find the sign. Warning alarms sounded in her head. This was definitely a trap. Parking her bike, she found her way towards the condo housing rooftop. It took some time to get there, but her determination helped fuel her to speed. Not so much determination to bring this Catwoman to justice, but more so to find out what the hell she wanted with Diana.  
      It really irked her that she comes to town so Bruce wasn't lone for his birthday, and now she's suddenly getting sucked into crime fighting. Not that she wasn't bored over there at the Batcave. She was definitely bored.  
      Finally cresting the building, Diana was surprised to see a candle lit dinner spread out before her. Behind it all, sat a small slender woman nervously sipping at her wine. So that was the Catwoman? She looked so delicate, like Diana could just snap her in two. The white dove color of her skin was in jarring contrast to the rich blackness of her hair.           Her lips, full and red, looked inviting in some way. When Diana climbed onto the roof and stood, Selena caught sight of her and jumped.  
      "Diana!" She breathed, "You climbed the building?"  
      "Yes," was Diana’s simple response.  
      "But I left the condo open...you could have gone up the stairs instead."  
      "Not my style," Diana said with a shrug and moved closer to the table. "What is all this?"  
      "Oh. Well..." Selena hesitated and then got to her feet. "This...is a date."  
       Diana swallowed hard. She had never been on a date before. She cautiously made her way to the table set out and examined the food. Everything looked incredible. Why was this woman suddenly trying to win her over with dates and diners? This only fueled the Amazon’s mistrust. She pulled a chair out and sat down in it, willing to play the game for now, and Selena followed suit. Diana admired the woman for a moment. Her eyes, smoky with shadow, and the slight flush on her cheeks made her look all the more deliciously feminine. Diana could not remember finding another woman attractive before but she doubted it was ever with anyone quite as beautiful as Selena was.  
      "Shall we eat?" Selena asked, sounding uneasy, and Diana suddenly stopped cold. What the hell was she thinking?  
      "What is your game in this, Catwoman? Where is the crown?"  
      "Time for that later,” Selena said with a purr, "I would hate for the food to grow cold.”  
      "Is it poisoned?”  
      Catwoman gaped. "What?"  
      "The food. You'll be disappointed to know most poisons don't affect me," said Diana triumphantly but was surprised to see the other woman looking dejected.  
      “I didn't want to do this yet," She said softly. "I wanted to have a nice dinner. Break the ice. But I guess it’s straight to business with you." Diana watched Selena reach for something under the table and years of instincts kicked in.  
      _Gun!_ She thought and jumped to her feet. The force of her movements jarred the table and it tipped to the side, spilling all its contents across the rooftop. Selena stared at the carnage that was once her dinner in horror. In her hand, she held a perfectly shaped silky black rose. Their eyes met, and Diana felt a well of guilt rise up, threatening to drown her.  
      "Selina...I'm sorry. I'm....no good at this sort of thing." And she wasn't. How many failed relationships would it take to prove that? She watched Selina bite at her lip and sniff back tears.  
       "No it's fine," She said shaking her head, "I guess you made your decision already." She leaned over and picked up a black pillow which must have been placed beside the rose. On it, was the crown. Selena walked up to where Diana towered over her, and gently placed the circlet on the Amazons head. Selena then leaned in, resting on tiptoes, and gently brushed her lips again the others.  
       "Goodbye, Diana," She whispered, and then turned to walk away. Diana watched Selena and brought fingers to touch lips that the other woman just kissed. Diana has never kissed another woman before, and the feeling was...  
      "Wait!" She called out and Selena turn to look over her shoulder. Diana moved past the flower and the upset table, she pulled the crown off her head and dropped it casually on the open chair, the walked towards Selena suddenly thoughtless to everything see.  
      "Diana?" Selena said softly but already the other woman was pulling her into an embrace. Diana seeked out Selena's lips so fervently, they had little thought of anything else. The kiss was long and luscious, driven by passion and loneliness and need.  
      Selena teased at Diana with her tongue and the taller woman parted her lips to receive her. They melted and merged into one another, kissing with a passion that had been vacant from both woman's lives for far too long. When they finally broke away from each other, both women were panting. They met each other’s gaze and held it while they struggled to catch their breath.  
      "I'm sorry about dinner,” Diana said when she was able to speak again. Selena chuckled.  
      "Let's eat out instead," she retorted. Diana threw her head back and laughed at this. What was she doing? This woman was a villain and stood against everything Diana held dear in the world. So why was she so incredibly turned on right now?  
      "Yes, lets," She agreed without thinking about what she was doing and Selena led he to the exit stairs that went down to her condo.  
Selena had not in a thousand years expected things to go this far. Her Amazon was wild, intense, erratic, and feverishly passionate. She kissed as though she was starving, desperate for sustenance. Her desire made Selena purr but she couldn’t understand where all of this suddenly came from. It was all happening so fast, but was it too fast?  
Selena turned to shut the door to her condo and Diana pulled at her arm almost toppling her over. “Easy, easy girl,” she laughed. She turned to balance against the wall and unstrap her shoes. Diana watched for a moment and then grew impatient in the next. Diana pulled at her again and when Selena did not relent she leaned over and scooped the cat up in her arms with barely an effort. “Easy!” Selena shouted again but Diana hardly noticed.  
      Diana carried Selena into her bedroom and laid her gently across her bed. The soft light of the room cast shadows against each woman as they paused to look into each other’s eyes.  
      “This changes nothing,” Diana said in a deep throaty voice that made Selena’s toes curl, “you are a criminal that should be brought to justice for your theft.”  
      “Will you punish me then?” Selena asked crooking an eyebrow, and Diana’s face broke into a beautiful smile. She leaned in and gently pushed lips, already swollen from kissing, against Selena’s neck. The sensation sent rushes of electric through her body and made her arch up against Diana’s.  
       The Amazon continued her trek, trailing kisses along the length of Selena’s neck and down the curve of her chest, placing a final kiss at the starting slope of her breast. Selena pulled and clawed at the other woman’s jacket, working it over her shoulder, and then ran her hands along Diana’s firm muscled arms. She moved her fingers up into Diana’s hair, and tangled them amongst her curls to pull her in for another embrace.  
       Diana put her weight against Selena and the feline moaned at the sensation of Diana’s breasts pressed against her own. Their tongues entwined, and lips fused, the women worked their hands over their bodies, acquainting each other with the feeling of the other. Diana worked her pelvis and pressed her thigh heavy against Selena’s groin causing her to whimper.  
      “Oh that…that’s nice,” the cat whispered. Diana continued to roll her hips over Selena’s body, while she worked kisses over the tops of her breasts. Slowly, the amazon pulled at the top of Selena’s strapless dress and worked it down over her lacy bra.  
      “Sexy,” Diana muttered and then nipped teeth over thin fabric to caress Selena’s nipple. Selena brushed nails softly across Diana’s back before pulling desperately at her shirt. Diana reached behind her back, pulled at the fabric of her shirt and brought the garment over her head. When she returned to her attention of Selena both women hummed at the feeling of warm skin against warm willing skin. Selena, tilted her head back and closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensation.  
      “Oh Diana,” Selena crooned, as her body moved and swayed along with the other woman’s rhythm, “You don’t know how long I have wanted this.” The Amazon broke away from Selena then leaving her wanton and cold. Selena opened her eyes to see Diana standing over her, brazen and heated from their touch.  
      “Pretty little kitty,” she said softly. Her hands went behind her back and unhooked her bra, causing a splash of lacy red to fall to the floor. Selena stared at the Amazon’s full breasts and supple stomach. She had imagined the great Wonder Woman to be all ridges and hard curves, but grew increasingly more excited at the thought of being able to caress the woman’s soft underbelly. “Tonight you are all mine.” She drew her thumbs along the length of her pants-line, and then undid the button of her jeans. “And the things I want to do to you…” sliding the jeans over her toned thighs, Diana let the panties go with them. “…will make your toes curl.”  
      _Oh they are curling already,_ Selena thought at she looked up at this naked goddess towering over her. How lucky could she be to have such an opportunity as this?  
     “Take your clothes off,” the Amazon demanded, and who was Selena not to oblige her. Arching her back, she pulled her dress down over her waist. She hadn’t bothered with underwear, but turned on her side to work of the clasp of her bra. Suddenly, Diana was there behind her, hot lips on cool flesh as she worked kisses up Selena’s back. She reached Selena’s neck and trailed a tongue across the nape causing Selena to shiver.  
      “Look how smooth you are,” Diana whispered in her ear, “and you smell so good.” She licked Selena’s earlobe then slid her tongue inside the cat’s ear causing her to let out a mewling sound. Selena raked fingers against her sheets and her butt reflexively thrust against Diana’s hips. The Amazon’s hand slid down and pulled the kitty closer. Rutting up against the other woman’s backside as her hand slid around to gently pinch an already hard nipple.  
      “Diana, please… you’re driving me crazy,” Selena whined, and the other woman gave the tender breast a gentle squeeze. Selena’s words dissolved into a moan.  
      “You feel so good, kitty,” whispered Diana, lapping lazily at Selena’s ear, “am I making you wet?”  
      “Yes!” Selena groaned as she buried her face against the bedsheets. “Yes…please…”  
      “Let me see,” whispered Diana and she slid her hand down over the downy tuft between Selena’s legs to the moisture beneath. Selena groaned and bucked against Diana but the Amazon easily held her and reveled in the way Selena’s entire body writhed beneath her. Her fingers slid deeper, probing the slick longing of Selena’s pussy, before guiding her fingers to the small cleft above her entrance. This was where Diana focused her fingers, sliding them back and forth against the cleft until Selena was groaning wildly against the sheets.  
      “Oh please…yes that feels so good. Oh Diana… that is so good.” Diana continued in this way for some time, seeing a light pink flush work its way across the cats pale chest, before sliding her fingers down and into Selena completely. Selena slid to her stomach, moaning softly into the bed, and Diana moved to ease two fingers into Selena from behind. The cat moaned and writhed. Constructed half sentences that fell on her lips as her moans intensified. “Diana…I’m gonna…please don’t …” in the fever of the moment, Diana was beside herself with desire. Leaning over her, she continued to work Selena with her fingers while her lips danced kisses across the other woman’s rump. This made the cat buck her pelvis lazily against the impact of Diana’s fingers and, feeling inspired, the Amazon traced soft kisses down Selena’s ass to her hole, until she could place a gentle tongue on the pucker.  
      Sound exploded from Selena, muffled by the bedsheets, and Diana set into a rhythm. Her tongue moved lazy circles over Selena’s ass, while her fingers moved in steady rhythm inside her. Soon Selena was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her body writhed and bucked, squirmed and shook under the aggression of Diana’s assault.  
      “Diana…you’re so amazing. So beautiful. Don’t ever stop. Christ, don’t stop!” Diana did as she was told, moving ever faster towards Selena’s climax until suddenly a lustful cry left the cat in a shudder, moistening Diana’s fingers even further from within, and the woman collapsed against her bed in a panting stupor.  
       Diana smiled and withdrew her fingers to taste them with her eager tongue. She laid and watched the cat reveling in her after-sex for a moment longer, then reached for her clothes. “I think you learned your lesson….for tonight.” She said casually. “Oh and I’m returning the artifact. We’ll call it even, alright?” Selena hummed a soft response, still unable to regain her composure, and Diana’s smile broadened. “See you later, kitty cat.”  
      “Call me!” she heard Selena say, as she slipped out of the door.


End file.
